


Just Admit It

by aibou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibou/pseuds/aibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji has a conversation with Mara. (If you can call it a conversation. You can't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I touch turns into Souyo garbage, even my shameless tentacle porn. I have not proofread this closely, mostly because I tried not to think about it too hard while I was writing it, so if it seems directionless and ridiculous, that's only because it is. I'm sorry.

Mara demanded to talk with him. Loudly, and inconveniently, from deep within the confines of Souji's mind—but also right in the middle of class, and since he'd been trying to concentrate on the lecture, it had taken Souji an embarrassingly long time to answer Sofue-sensei's question about Ancient Egyptian paper-making.

But that was why he was at Junes, breaking the rule they'd all shared and sneaking into the TV World alone, so he could have a talk with his giant, chariot-ed penis demon. Even after everything they'd been through, the mere concept sounded ridiculous, but Mara was not a patient demon and Souji still needed his fire and strength.

Under normal circumstances, Souji probably would have been able to figure out what happened next: before he could get even a word in, Mara had him dangling upside down, a tentacle wrapped around his ankle, and all the blood rushing to his head. But Souji had also been distracted this week and wasn't operating on all cylinders, and sometimes he forgot that he had a whole audience of otherworldly beings living in his consciousness.

“HE WILL REJECT YOU?” Mara asked, his tremendous voice booming and echoing in the space near the TV World entrance. “YOU WILL SAY NOTHING?”

Souji spluttered for a moment, both because of his physical position and because he was caught off-guard by the question.

“H-He isn't like that,” he said, defensively, but saying it aloud added a sort of strange finality to it, and he stopped struggling for a moment and let himself hang limp in the demon's hold.

“BUT YOU ARE,” the demon told him, matter-of-factly and with no room for doubt. Souji, for the first time, abruptly regretted the whole “agreeing to solve murders and having to allow multiple demons into your head who happen to be able to read all your thoughts” thing.

Doubly so, when a second tentacle began to stroke his inner thigh.

“Wh-Whoa, stop...!” Souji cried, beginning to struggle anew, only to have his other ankle and both his wrists also wrapped up. The appendage on his thigh continued to massage him, creeping higher and higher on his leg. He suppressed a shudder, and realized with dawning horror that Mara being in his mind meant that the demon knew all the spots he liked to be touched, every filthy and perverted thought that had passed through his imagination. He opened his mouth to protest again, but was silenced by another tentacle pushing its way between his lips, effectively silencing him.

“YOU ARE TIRED OF LONGING,” Mara observed, and Souji began to panic as he felt the demon stroke over his crotch, rubbing him with just enough pressure to get him hard, “AND YOU ARE TIRED OF LEADING.”

Souji tried to get out a “that's not true”, but it was muffled by the tentacle in his mouth, which had, to his horror, begun to slowly thrust against his tongue, and leak some kind of vaguely salty fluid, which he swallows reflexively to keep from choking. He could feel smaller appendages beginning to slide up his shirt, massaging his chest and rubbing over his nipples until they were stiff and sensitive, and despite his best efforts, he was beginning to make small noises around Mara's appendage, his clothes starting to feel too tight and too warm.

Mara set him down on the floor, surprisingly gentle for a demon of his size. Souji stood in front of him, looking up at where he could only presume Mara's face probably was, and the demon seemed to be staring back at him.

“WHAT WILL YOU DO, SOUJI-KUN?” the demon demanded, and Souji somehow knew that this was some kind of turning point. He could call Mara back into his mind, leave the TV World, go home, and forget this ever happened, or...

Or...

He squirmed. “What was in... that?” he asked, gesturing with a sudden and intense embarrassment to the tentacle that had been in his mouth. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he rubbed his thighs together a bit, surprised by how good even the friction of his pants felt against his skin.

“YOU ARE HESITANT,” Mara observed, “SO MARA-SAMA WILL HELP YOU DECIDE. NOW, WHAT WILL YOU DO?”

Souji bit his lower lip, nervous for reasons he couldn't explain, even though there was no one else there with him. It was just him, and his giant, tentacled, dick-shaped Persona. It still sounded ridiculous to him, but at the same time, Mara's observations were astute, and Souji had seen the consequences of running from your desires. Yosuke would never accept him, not like that, and the chance to let go for once was deeply, sorely tempting.

Souji began to remove his jacket, and Mara made a rumbling noise of approval.

* * *

Yosuke wasn't sure why he was still watching.

By all definitions, he should have been horrified, but call it trainwreck syndrome or whatever else, he couldn't tear himself away from the television screen. He was lucky his parents weren't home and Teddie was working late, because he could think of very few things more horrifying than the idea of any of them walking in on _this_.

Souji was in the TV World, breaking their team's promise to each other, but Yosuke—in a really weird, fucked-up way—couldn't really blame him for not telling him if _this_ was his reason. Yosuke had been trying to work out their English homework when his television screen had switched itself on, revealing Souji, who summoned his—god, what the hell _was_ that thing, anyway?!--Mara, or whatever, and began to talk with it.

A quick call to Chie and Kanji had revealed that their TVs weren't doing anything strange. Yosuke had at least been smart enough to not indicate _what_ he was seeing, exactly, because the second most horrifying thing he could think of would be the rest of the team busting through the TV World entrance to _this_.

Especially because Yosuke was increasingly sure that he knew who the “he” they'd been referring to was. His reaction wasn't what he'd expected, either; upon figuring it out, he expected himself to be disgusted, or angry, but the more he dwelled on it, the more he was fascinated by the idea of Souji Seta being obsessed with _him_ . It did nothing for his ego, and it made his heart do a funny little _thump_ in his chest, which only continued as he watched Souji slowly strip out of his uniform.

He wasn't like that, that much was true, but somehow, he also couldn't look away.

* * *

Being buck naked in the TV World was a strange feeling, but Souji tried not to think about it too much. He set his clothes far off to one side, trying not to look too hard at the glowing blue door floating almost judgmentally a few yards away. Maybe they wouldn't know. They probably would. What would Margaret or Igor even _say_?

“YOU ARE THINKING TOO MUCH AGAIN, SOUJI-KUN.”

Mara immediately distracted him by deftly pulling off his glasses and setting them atop his clothes pile, robbing him of most of his sight. The world became shrouded in a thick, yellow fog, but even as Souji's heart beat a little faster, he didn't protest. Mara wouldn't hurt him.

Not unless he wanted it.

The Persona wasted little time after that. Souji yelped as a thick tentacle looped around his waist, hoisting him up off the ground, and for a second time his ankles were wrapped up and pried apart, leaving him exposed in a way that was both embarrassing and thrilling. He gasped, and the second his lips parted another appendage slid into his mouth, and this time he accepted it more eagerly. His lack of vision without his glasses almost made surrendering easier, and he closed his eyes, making the mental effort to just give himself over to his Mara-sama.

His world became a blur of sensation. The tentacle in his mouth slid leisurely in and out, and Souji closed his lips around it and sucked on the tip, swallowing the thick fluid as it dribbled over his tongue. He could feel something prodding at him, and he squirmed as it teased him, rubbing over him but not quite pushing in. There were tentacles stroking his thighs and his balls and his cock, and he was already covered in the sticky secretions, but he could feel himself caring less with every second.

Two specialized tentacles latched onto his nipples, applying just enough suction to make Souji writhe uselessly in the air, until his ankles were pulled apart even further and the tentacle rubbing at his ass suddenly pushed in.

He yelled around the one in his mouth, suddenly feeling like he couldn't catch his breath as Mara continued to press inside, inch by inch until he could feel the appendage brush against his prostate. Mara gave him no reprieve, massaging it roughly and making Souji cry out again and again. Souji could feel his cock leaking fluid, lubricating it even further for the tentacle that was wrapped around it, which continued to stroke and squeeze him just the way he liked it.

“MARA-SAMA KNOWS WHAT MAKES SOUJI-KUN FEEL GOOD,” Mara rumbled. Souji was too overcome by sensation to respond, his mind a blur of pleasure beyond anything he could ever achieve himself. It was almost too much, but compared biting down on a pillow to keep from making any noise while he fingered and stroked himself beneath the covers of his futon, it was also way, way better.

He came, harder than he ever had before, but whether it was something about the fluid he was covered in or the presence of Mara himself, he could feel arousal creep in again immediately afterward. It was an alien sensation to not just be exhausted afterward, but he welcomed it, beginning to suck on the tentacle in his mouth with renewed vigor.

Mara began to fuck him, pressing past his prostate and a little deeper, and Souji revelled in how completely powerless he was. It wasn't just his ego talking when he said he was the strongest of their group—he could use multiple Personas, and he had been fighting actively the longest out of any of them, so the Leader position had fallen naturally on him. But Mara had been right: there were times he resented it, times he was tired of it, and times the responsibility of it all scared him half to death. The thought that one of his trusted allies could render him so utterly helpless both scared him, and, in a strange way, turned him on.

He could feel any last conscious thoughts fading with every stroke of his shaft, every thrust into his ass, every push into his throat. His hips felt like they had a mind of their own, pushing first back into the tentacle fucking him, then forward into the one rubbing his cock. His nipples ached from overstimulation, but Souji made no move to squirm away from them, the pain mingling with the pleasure and heightening it in a way that was new to him. He never would have thought himself a masochist, but the more he thought about the position he was in, the hotter it made him. He wasn't at all self-conscious anymore, he didn't care about how shameful he was for giving himself up like this, for letting himself get spread and fucked from all ends, and he loved every second of it.

The tentacle in his mouth pulled out, as though Mara could tell Souji wanted to say something, and Souji breathed only one word.

“ _More_.”

* * *

Yosuke wasn't sure at what point he'd started touching himself. It might've been around the third or fourth time Souji came, screaming and thrashing in Mara's hold. But at this point, Yosuke had given up. He was home alone, and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, seeing his Partner—his somewhat stoic, quiet, reserved partner—letting himself get fucked with wild abandon was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

The television was merciful and focused a lot on Souji's face, which Yosuke almost found more arousing to watch than the rest of it. Souji was usually so straight-faced, so unexpressive, and seeing him let go like this made all the blood in Yosuke's body shoot right down between his legs. Hotter still were Souji's eyes; normally they were the most indicative of his real thoughts, but now they were almost blank, out of focus, clouded over with lust and pleasure as that Persona made him come over and over again.

“Fuck, Partner...” Yosuke swore under his breath, pulling himself out of his underwear and starting to stroke himself a little faster as he watched Souji get turned upside down, his limbs all held by different tentacles as he was spread-eagled and fucked from above by the biggest tentacle so far. Souji's spine arched into a beautiful curve as he came yet again, but Mara didn't relent on him in the slightest, and it was less than ten seconds before Souji was hard again, screaming his throat raw as his Persona thrust two tentacles into him at once. They slid in and out independently, alternating which one filled him, and Yosuke wished there was some way to record this even if he knew the image would be burned into his mind forever.

Souji probably finished three or four more times before he finally seemed exhausted, and Mara gently lowered him to the floor. The television perfectly framed Souji's pale, trembling body, lying in a pool of fluid on the tile of the TV World entrance, and Yosuke, having drawn himself out far more than usual, finally gave himself a few more rough strokes and finished. He hadn't actively been _trying_ to come all over his television screen, but it happened anyway, and Souji's image was suddenly covered in even more thick fluid. Suddenly embarrassed, Yosuke quickly grabbed a bunch of tissues and cleaned it off, and the image on his screen began to dim.

He was struck with a sudden idea, though, and quickly cleaned himself up, ran down toward the front door, tugged his shoes on, and then headed out toward Junes.

* * *

“YOU ARE BETTER NOW,” Mara observed from somewhere above him, as Souji's mind eventually began to clear. He sat up, gingerly, his body aching in a way that he kind of liked. He was starting to understand, on a very basic, shallow level, why his friends had all found so much comfort in accepting their Shadows. Even if it  _was_ kind of embarrassing to admit you just wanted someone to wrest control from you, hold you down, and fuck you mercilessly.

“Yeah,” he agreed after a moment, “I think so. Except my legs feel like jelly.”

Souji wasn't sure if a giant dick could look quizzical, but Mara managed, somehow. “MARA-SAMA DOES NOT COMPREHEND YOUR MEANING, SOUJI-KUN,” the Persona boomed.

Surprising himself, Souji laughed. “That's okay, you don't need to.” Managing to stand on wobbly legs, he turned to face his Persona, and smiled tiredly.

“Hey, um, Mara-sama... Thanks.”

“YOU ARE WELCOME.”

Without any further exchange, the Persona vanished, and much to Souji's relief, so did all the fluid, except what had come from Souji himself. He sighed, going and digging a pack of tissues out of his uniform pocket and wiping himself down as best he could before starting to dress himself again. Junes would probably be closed by now, so if he could just sneak out through the back like they usually did without being spotted, he'd probably be in the clear.

* * *

That hope died the second he tumbled back through into Junes, and was met by the sight of Yosuke, waiting with folded arms near the television they all used.

“Y-Yosuke?!” Souji stammered, his mind immediately beginning to race with a million questions. _How long have you been here, did you somehow manage to see any of that, what if you saw all of it, oh god oh god ohgod—_

It was only then that Yosuke realized he didn't have as much of a plan as he thought, and any words he was about to say died in his throat at the sight of Souji, blushing and still faintly shaking, standing in front of him. In the flesh, having just gotten fucked to within an inch of his life by a giant tentacle dick Persona. He couldn't manage to separate the two images in his mind.

So he kissed him, instead.

Souji was so startled he just made a muffled noise against Yosuke's lips instead of kissing back, but Yosuke persisted (all while trying to ignore the fact that this was not how he meant this to go at _all_ ), wrapping his arms around Souji's waist and pulling him closer. Just before Yosuke was about to give up, Souji kissed back.

They broke away after a few seconds, standing awkwardly in the closed electronics section, and both of them tried to break the silence at the same time.

“Yosuke, I—“

“Souji, listen—“

Stopping, they both laughed uncomfortably, and stood in silence for a few more seconds before Yosuke spoke again.

“Hey, um, Partner. Do you...” he trailed off, searching for the words he wanted, but Souji beat him to it, looking increasingly panicked.

“How much of that did you see?” he asked, fidgeting and chewing on his lower lip. Yosuke looked him up and down, carefully weighing his next words, but he was interrupted again, this time by the sound of footsteps and chatter from the closing employees as they moved closer.

 _Don't think, feel, right?_ Yosuke thought, and reached out, grabbing Souji's wrist and pulling him in the direction of the back door they usually used as their escape route when they came out of the TV after hours.

“You're coming over tonight, Partner!” Yosuke said decisively, and Souji opened his mouth to protest again, but this time, Yosuke was quicker. “Shut up, I don't want to hear it, we'll talk when we get back to my place, and that's final.” He fumbled with his keys, opening the door and pushing Souji through before scurrying in after him.

“Um, okay,” Souji replied hesitantly as Yosuke grabbed his wrist again.

Yosuke decided that for now, he'd pretend he didn't see the small smile on Souji's lips as he was pulled along toward the exit.

 


End file.
